


Wedding Day

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, POV Ben Solo, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe marry.





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Marriage
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
Ben wasn’t going to deny that he was slightly nervous. And yet excited. It was his big day, and he turned to look at his father, also finely dressed. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Ben smiled. “Really...nervous. And excited.” Was excited-nervous a word? It should have been.

“I felt the same way when I married your mother." Han said. “Don’t worry. You’ve got people you care about with you.”

Ben nodded. There were some people he wished were attending the wedding, like his mother and uncle, but he was surrounded by people he cared for. That was all that mattered.

They headed down the aisle, and at the end of it, at the altar, was Poe, dressed in his finest suit, and he looked so devastatingly lovely that Ben desired him all the more.

Han let Ben walk up to Poe, smiling — there was a hint of melancholy there, but also pride. His son was getting married. And Poe smiled at him. He was practically radiant, beautiful...

It was after the holy man made his speech that Ben and Poe said their vows.

“You’re the galaxy to me,” Ben said. “Poe. My moons and stars. You always have been. I love you with all I am, and I would do anything for you. To be your husband...there is no higher honor.”

Poe spoke. “Ben," he said, “You were one of my dearest friends. You still are, except now I’m spending the rest of my life with you. And I love you with all I am. I can’t wait for the rest of our lives together.”

The holy man spoke. “Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands for life.” The holy man paused. “You may now kiss.”

Ben didn’t hesitate. He drew Poe into a kiss, practically spinning him around in that moment, lost in everything but them. Eventually, he put Poe down, set him on the ground even as the others started clapping. They withdrew, and Ben looked at him. And they weren’t just lovers now, but husbands. Bound for life. And that was the truth.

***

By the time the reception was over, Ben was already relishing the fact the day was winding down. They got in the shuttle, and they landed later on the planet of Navar, where they booked a hotel.

“It’s beautiful,” Ben said, looking out over the horizon.

“I know.” Poe sighed. He turned to look at Ben. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

They did. The inside was just as lovely, cozy-looking — Ben knew they had picked a good spot for the honeymoon. The sofas, the Holonet, the view of the ocean...it was all perfect.

“So our room — ’’ Ben gestured to the room to the right.

“Show me to the bedroom, husband mine,” Poe said, lightly. “I won’t resist.”

Ben scooped him into his arms, and Poe laughed — it was a joyous, bright thing. He was practically radiant in that moment, smiling brightly, looking up at Ben with such adoration as Ben carried him across the threshold.

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” Ben murmured, and he could feel his heart swelling even looking down at Poe in his arms.

"As are you,” Poe said. “And so strong. I don’t know how you’re so strong...”

“Practice.” Ben said.

Ben set him down on the bed, even as Poe gazed up at him in sheer trust and adoration. And desire.

“You want this, don’t you?” Ben said.

“Please.” Desire was already taking over.

“Anything.” Even as Ben undid Poe’s suit, he murmured, “You looked so deliciously handsome in that suit. I could tear it away with my teeth.”

“Ben!” Poe said. “Please...”

“What do you want?”

“Make love to me, Ben.”

“Anything.” Ben kissed him. “Anything for you.”

He kissed down Poe’s neck, much to Poe’s delight, and continued to strip away the suit.

“You call me an angel,” Ben said. “You have no idea how you’re an angel to me. You’re so beautiful, Poe. So brave. So caring.” And Poe was clearly soaking in the praise. Ben could feel his desire and his adoration building, and he loved Poe so fiercely that he was certain his heart would burst.

He undressed after he got Poe undressed, and he all but stumbled out of his suit in his desire. He stumbled, much to his and Poe’s laughter, and he wondered if this ever was cut out of some of the romance holonovels, when one of the partners stumbled during undressing.

He positioned himself carefully off Poe’s body even as he kissed down it, caressed it, stroked Poe’s nipples to hardness much to Poe’s delight. Poe groaned. “Ben, please...get on top of me.”

“I’ll crush you.”

“Please.”

Ben straddled him, and Poe groaned in relief. “Stars, you feel so good.”

“So soon?” Ben teased.

“Not yet. I want...oh, Ben, I want you inside me.”

“Anything.” Ben sighed. “I just need to prepare you; I don’t want to split you in two.”

“Anything.”

Finding any sort of lubricant bottle was difficult, but Ben summoned it to his hand, coated his fingers with it, and prepared Poe. Poe moaned in desperation even as Ben’s fingers breached him, scraping against his prostate.

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” Ben said. “So precious. You’re everything to me; I love you.”

“I...love you too.” Poe groaned and arched. “Stars, Ben... Ben! Please...need you inside me.”

Ben withdrew, and coated his shaft in lubricant. He took a pillow, positioned it beneath his husband’s hips, and Ben positioned his shaft up against Poe’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

Ben thrust in, and it felt good, so good being inside his husband, losing himself inside the man he loved, and seeing the look in Poe’s eyes, that look of ecstasy, and he took ahold of Poe’s shaft and began to stroke as he continued to thrust inside.

“Stars, you’re big,” Poe said. “Oh, Ben...”

“You like it?”

“I love it. More.”

“As my husband desires,” Ben said, stroking Poe even as he thrust into him. Poe took his other hand, kissed it.

“Love you. Oh, Ben, I love you.”

“I know.” Ben looked down at him, reverent, knowing that Poe all but owned him. He doubted that there was anything he could do to express his devotion that would be enough. “I love you too.”

When Poe came, he moaned softly, moaned Ben’s name. Ben thrust into him, thrust until he was releasing into that warm, loving body, perfect for such a loving man, sighing Poe’s name, and they both collapsed, Ben drawing Poe in close. He withdrew from Poe’s entrance, but didn’t withdraw from his embrace. Poe sighed in contentment.

“Love you,” Poe murmured. “Stars, I think I love you too much, Ben.”

Ben laughed and kissed Poe’s hair. “You’re in good company.”

They drifted off to sleep, Poe in Ben’s arms, and Ben knew that they had their own galaxy to themselves in that moment.


End file.
